108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chai Ling
|star beast = Three-eyed Wealth Inviting Beast|realm = Matchless First Stage|spouse(s) = Su Xing|allies = Wu Konghou|innate skill = Help The Needy For Justice|five elements = Metal|yellow rank technique = None|dark rank technique = None|earth rank technique = None|heaven rank technique = None|current status = Together To Hell (Previously) Contracted |contractor = Su Xing}} Chai Ling is tenth ranked Star Maiden and the wealthiest person on the Liangshan Continent. Not only was she the most enviable of the one hundred and eight Star Maidens, she was actually the most envied in all of the Azure Dragon Territory. Because she was the sole Star General of the one hundred and eight generals that could separate herself from Star Duels’ regulations, she did not have any military force, yet she was superb on the Maiden Mountain. All of the Star Maidens would bow to her.If several words were used to describe her.She could be said as such. Wealth Equivalent to a Nation! Contempt of Authority and Law! Any Star Cultivator was like dust in her eyes, not worth a mention. Even if it was the Azure Dragon Territory’s most powerful Emperor Liang, financial strength, or military force, she could easily spurn them all. She had been publicly accepted as Liangshan’s richest person. The Eighth Generation Star General’s accumulated wealth reportedly could reportedly cram the Nine Dragon Seas – Liangshan’s largest oceans. If an exact number was needed, in accordance with Liangshan’s “Sunzi Suanjing” calculating wealth in units of ten thousand, hundred million, 10^12, 10^16, 10^20, 10^24, 10^28, 10^32, 10^36, 10^40, 10^44, 10^48…if measured according to the uncountable units, her wealth reportedly reached levels of 10^28. Using Su Xing’s everyday comprehension, that was more than a trillion. Appearance A girl has dragon brows and phoenix eyes, white teeth and vermilion red lips. Her long, light purple hair hung in strands over her chest, suspending red precious stones. Her hair was also stuck with herbs, and she wore a water blue and pink hundred-pleat shirt revealing her shoulders and cleavage. Her white bellyband with gilded edges was exposed to the outside, and it seemed to be an Astral Treasure. A ring sash inlaid with precious jewels was tied around her waist, her snow white thighs faintly discernible underneath her long gown. Her feet were white, and her hand held a Golden Thread Feather Fan.9 Her expression was languid, undisciplined, yet she carried a sort of innate respect upon her forehead. The word “queen” seemed to have been made to her measurements. A peerless beauty! Those firm and upright breasts were very capable of making people’s blood vessels spray open. Her pair of vaguely erotic eyes were really alluring, with absolutely beautiful facial features and a graceful figure, pure white feet, and even that absolutely sensual body brimmed with a flavor filled with allure. Plotline Previous generations of Chai Ling were just observers of Star Duels. This generation's Chai Ling decided it's more interesting to participate so she got her Star Beast with Su Xing's help. Although Chai Ling was placed outside of the Star Duels, regardless of how it was put, in the end, she had the status of a Star General. In her veins flowed still the desire to scale Maiden Mountain, to see with her own eyes the place that gave birth to them. Chai Ling wholeheartedly wished to scale Maiden Mountain, and signing a contract with Su Xing was simply perfect, let alone that that man was actually to her liking; but the sole reason that dispelled this thinking was the unhappiness in her heart. She could not say why. In a word, she felt that if she signed a contract with Su Xing for this reason, she generally could not lift her head to face Su Xing’s seven other beauties. There was no face. She, Chai Ling, any way it was said, was a queen. How could she lower her own status in front of the Sisters. Skills * Innate skill: Help The Needy For Justice Items * Moon Seizing Star Taking * Golden Thread Feather Fan * Devil Pushing Millstone * Star Fragrant Chariot Trivia * She drank Together To Hell with Su Xing. * Her Star Beast, Riches And Honor Persia, is called Xing'er. * Her palace is called Great Circle Castle. * Chai Jin also has a very big hobby, which is that she is very fond of hoarding gold. Whatever it is, she must convert it into gold to hoard. Do not see her as being very wealthy, but as a completely stingy cheapskate. * Chai Jin has fifty percent of the Azure Dragon Territory’s gold mines, twenty percent of its purple gold ore, five percent of its white ore and other many precious stones and stone materials. Besides this, she has many additional stores… * Legend said that Chai Jin the Little Whirlwind was known as the Great Circle. The Star Cultivators under the banner of the Great Circle was more than a hundred thousand, with weapons and armor at more than a million. She had relationships with all of the Azure Dragon Territory’s Ten Great Sects, so even the Great Liang Dynasty was nearly ashamed of its inferiority. If she did not have this special identity as a Star General, then perhaps Emperor Liang would be restless. * In reality, let alone that the Noble Stars of the successive generations of Star Duels were spectators from start to finish, each Noble Star was never lonely; the first Noble Star produced vast wealth, the second Noble Star had wealth equivalent to a nation’s, the third Noble Star hoarded every sort of rare item, the fourth Noble Star gathered intelligence on Liangshan, and the fifth Noble Star began to specialize in each of the major sects…the entire Great Circle Castle up to now was the accumulated wealth of the successive Noble Stars. * Because of the Red Ink Iron Certificate, the Noble Star was spared from the Star Duels, but if she were to enter the Evil Smiting Hall, then she could not use the Red Ink Iron Certificate. Otherwise, even if she participated in the Star Duels, rather, in the case that she did participate in the Star Duels, it seemed her immense wealth was not something Chai Ling could use. At that time, she inevitably would be all alone in the world. Besides, the Red Ink Iron Certificate definitely would become the Star Weapon that Star Masters wanted to seize. After all, for those that possessed the Red Ink Iron Certificate, although they could not prevent death, it could become a death avoidance gold plate to pass through a calamity. * Su Xing saved her life when Great Saint Starkiller. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Star Maidens Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Harem